Skyward
by Dreamworkz01
Summary: Watch as a handful of our beloved captains and lieutenants fall in love unexpectedly. This is a story of how they came to be and the struggles that make them all unique. I do not own bleach, but I do own any OC that waltzes through this story! Rated T until later, just to be safe. KenpachixOC, RenjixOC, KomamuraXOC, IkkakuxOC. Slowly updated!
1. Chapter 1

Hiya readers~!

It's taken me a long time to come up and be as cool as some of my favorite Bleach fanfictioners! This is not a story of war, but of peace and happiness…at least not until the next story! :D

I hope you enjoy! Read and review please!

Disclaimer – I do not own Bleach © Tite Kubo. I do however own any OC that happens to pop up in this story!

Warning – Swearing

Pairings – KenpachixOC, RenjixOC, IkkakuxOC, KomamuraxOC

* * *

Graduation Day at the Shino Academy.

That was the topic of the entire Seireitei. Hundreds of people had gathered to watch the ceremony transpire, and now the new recruits were gathering in the academic hall to view which division they had been placed in. There were many people whooping in excitement while many more where grumbling at their placement.

Out of the many that had already checked their new squads, there were four young women standing there, staring at scattered groups of shinigami in front of them and the thirteen lists posted on the wall.

"I'm so nervous..." the chubby one whispered, pushing some short peach tresses behind her ear and blinking away the anxious tears that pricked her cerulean blue eyes. She jumped a little when she felt a strong feminine hand clasp her right shoulder.

"It'll be fine." The tallest woman in the group grinned at her in reassurance. She ran her fingers through her thick disarray of short red hair and stared ahead while the line continued to dissipate into a hand full of smaller clusters of fresh shinigami. The tall woman readjusted the instrument case strap on her shoulder before using her teeth to pull the bandages on her left arm tighter.

"Yes, I agree with her." The voluptuous woman on the other side of the red head said sweetly. She swept her hand across her forehead to tame the thick tuffs of white hair that hung around her face, impairing her vision momentarily. Her smile widened when the little peach-haired woman nodded back hesitantly.

"I'm sure whatever division we are placed in, we will all do great." The last woman said with a soft nod, cuddling a small black and white cat in the crook of her arms. The cat seemed to meow in agreement before hunkering back down into the soft material of her owner's shihakusho. The woman puffed a long strand of messy blonde hair out of her face. "I'm hoping I get placed with Sor—I mean Ryoto Taicho."

The other three nodded together, praying to the Soul King for the same outcome. The line had brought them to the front where the divisions were posted, leaving them to be the last of the shinigami to find their newly appointed barracks.

The tall one ran her fingers over each list, cursing every time her name went undiscovered. She sighed, a little agitated, watching as her friends scrolled over her previous endeavors. She found a familiar name on one of the lists and turned towards the chubby blue eyed girl. "Yo, Shiori! I found your name."

The peach-haired girl, known as Shiori, whirled around and was instantaneously by the red head's side, staring with wide curious eyes at the list. She had been placed within the seventh division. She lolled her head to the side and looked at the taller woman apprehensively. "Do you know who the Taicho is, Dante?"

Dante thought for a moment and shrugged. "I believe its Komamura Taicho." The chubby woman 'eeped' and then paled. The thought of her Taicho being the only non-human shinigami in the entire Seireitei scared her a little. Komamura Sajin was the Taicho of division seven. She had heard many stories about him concerning his previously worn helmet and the revelation that he gave during the fight with Zaraki Kenpachi. He wasn't human. Not that they were the average shinigami, either, but…

She shuddered once more. "Did you find your name?" Dante grunted in response, her eye twitching a little, and continued to finger down each list she passed. Shiori took that as a big fat no. She chuckled a little, hugging her bag close to her chest.

"Mana, I found your name." The small woman with the cat curled up against her chest said monotone, prompting the white-haired beauty to join her. Mana leaned over to take a look at said heading and sighed. "I made sixth division." She had been aiming for the fourth division since she excelled in medical kido. If not the fourth, she had prayed to the Soul King to place her among the eighth division with her dear friend and newly enlisted Taicho, Ryoto Sora. Instead, she was placed under one of the most intimidating Taichos…Byakuya Kuchiki.

The small blonde woman smiled a soft gracious smile. "I got Ryoto Taicho's division." She slowly held her kitty out Lion King Style, subtle happiness clouding her demeanor. Mana lifted her hand and began to say something, but was stopped by an incredulous outburst.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING!" The booming voice shrieked, dumbfounded, making Mana and the other woman turn to stare in the direction of the shrill cry. She turned to look at a traumatized Dante, almost giggling at the strained look on her face. Dante's heart felt like it was going to jump out of her chest as she stared at the sheet in front of her, eyes wide and mouth agape. If her mouth could have hit the floor, it would have. This had to be a dream. They had placed her…

In the eleventh division.

She could see her funeral now.

She blinked several times, each time believing her name or the title of the given squad would vanish. To her dismay, her name stayed on the sheet for the eleventh division, placed in the second row to the right, fourth name down.

She spun on her heel to stare at her group of friends. Throwing her hands up, she started to freak, "I got the ELEVENTH DIVISION! Why couldn't I have gotten in Sora's division like Makina did!? The world is so cruel! I'll be killed! What did I do to deserve this!?" Tears comically rolled down her cheeks as both Mana and Shiori tried to console her while Makina blushed furiously at the commotion she was causing. The other students were staring at them like they had two heads while whispering to each other. Makina, in a rush of embarrassment, pushed the disconcerted woman and the two calming her outside the door and into the warm heat of the sun. Dante was having a panic attack, her hands placed on her knees and chest heaving.

By the door, a grizzly fawn-coated wolf sat, its tail thumping the ground like an erratic heartbeat. The lower part of its body stood right about the height of Makina's head, which was a whopping five foot three. Noticing his owner's discomfort, it gave a loud rumbling bark and licked the panicking Dante across the cheek, making her stop in the middle of her tirade. She took a deep, deep…DEEP breath and blew out noisily. Ruffling the tuff of fuzzy hair between the wolf's ears, she managed to force a grin. She had a very soft spot for her horse of a dog. "Thanks, Nobuo. You're such a good boy," she cooed, the dog wagging its tail like a mad cow. She chuckled and wrapped her arms around the massive canine's neck. "You'll protect me, won't you, boy?" The dog gave a loud bark in response, the corners of his mouth seeming to make a grin while he panted.

Dante turned to her companions, disheveled. "How long do we have before we have to be at orientation?"

"Not long," Mana answered, seeming a little nervous herself. "The sun is already beginning to set."

Shiori frowned, swinging the strap of her bag over her shoulder, pouting like a child. "We should get going, then."

"Geesh, alright," Dante sighed loudly before clicking her tongue against the roof of her mouth. Nobuo then bowed, allowing his master to straddle him like a horse. He stood back up while the woman upon his back situated herself comfortably and adjusted the instrument that was carried upon her shoulder to where it was secured. She stared down at them, a sudden softness appearing in her eyes. "We're still going to meet up tonight after orientation, right?"

Mana and Makina nodded while Shiori piped up and chimed, "Of course, we wouldn't miss it for the world."

Dante gave a smirk and grunted in response, happy with their reply. After the undesired orientation in the near future, she would definitely need time with her friends. With a slight kick and a booming 'YAH!', Nobuo lurched forward and began his journey towards their new home.

* * *

**Sora Ryoto, Captain of the Eighth Division**;

Sora has blue eyes and thick sandy blonde hair that's styled messily and ends at the middle of his back, which is paired with a five o'clock shadow. In addition to the sleeveless kosode, he wears a red shimenawa around his waist (a thick red rope, instead of an obi), along with his customized Captain's haori and black gloves. Sora's haori has an intricately designed high collar than buttons down to his mid-section and then splits off. His well-toned physique stands at about 6'1" with a large scar on his back.

**Dante Okamoto, Heir to the Okamoto Clan**;

Dante wears the traditional shihakusho, wearing a dainty turquoise chest wrap that winds around her neck like a scarf to secure it. Instead of the traditional Shinigami footwear, she wears a pair of turquoise boots that she tucks her pant legs in. A golden band wraps around her left bicep, which matches her loose-fitted bangle (bracelet). She's a very slender woman, standing at about 5' 7" with messy, short auburn red hair and striking green eyes. She has a very light skin complexion. She has dark bite marks all over her arms that she covers with bandages… She has two cartilage piercings on her left ear accompanied by a regular set of studs. She carries a guitar case that she retrieved from the World of the Living; it's a plain black case with a green zipper strip. Always by her side is her trusty mini-van sized canine Nobuo - the giant wolf.

**Mana Yamashita**;

Mana has an unkempt mane of snow white hair that falls wherever it pleases that reaches the small of her back and beautiful amethyst colored eyes. She always has a different hair style due to her trying to tame her crazy tresses. She wears something similar to Soifon - a backless Shinigami uniform - but wears a pink obi. She has the ends of her pant legs wrapped down with bandages and wears ballet flats. She is about 5'4" and voluptuous in body type. She has a very light skin color, close to matching her hair color.

**Shiori Hideyoshi, Heir to the Hideyoshi Clan**;

Shiori is 4'9" and chubby in stature (along with some nice curves). She has cerulean blue eyes and short peach-colored hair that curls under. She wears a traditional shihakusho, but a long white mantle covers her right shoulder, which is tied to her waist by an extra-long blue obi. She wears flats similar to Mana. Her neck is adorned with a blue choker sporting a carved betrothal jewel. Her skin color matches both Makina and Dante's; a light tan. She has her ears pierced, and is always wearing a very expensive pair of blue studs.

**Makina Iwasaki**;

Makina is a very slender woman standing at about 5'3". She has thigh-length blonde hair and a hair style similar to Soifon's but has her front bangs are messy and unkempt. The long part of her hair is tied at the nape of her neck in a double ponytail. Her eyes are the color of amber and her skin tone is a light tan. She wears a very large pair of tan gloves that go up to the crook of her elbows. The gloves look nothing more than two old stitched mittens, which are fitted to her forearms by mere bandages. She wears a pair of huge baggy black hakama that end mid-shin, which like Mana, are bound down at the ends by bandages also. She wears a sleeveless shihakusho and a green obi.

* * *

Hey, guys! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I have lots to finish up. Please read and review, so I can start fixing and growing with my writing!

Chapter 2 will be out soon!

Thanks for the support!


	2. Chapter 2

Hiya readers~! Thanks for the views, though I wished I had more reviews! Thank you for the support though! :) Sorry for the wait! Splitting the POVs into different sections took a while.

Disclaimer – I do not own Bleach © Tite Kubo. I do however own any OC that happens to pop up in this story!

Warning – Swearing

Pairings – KenpachixOC, RenjixOC, IkkakuxOC, KomamuraxOC

* * *

After the four women had gone their separate ways, Dante had gone galloping down the street in search of her new division. Thanks to Nobuo, to her dismay, they had made it to the male-infested building of the eleventh division with time to spare. The smell of sake and sweat wafted to her nose, making her gag while sliding off of the giant canine's back. Instrument case in tow, she sullenly patted Nobuo's head, muttering to him to stay put, and sulked towards her new home.

The more she walked through the vicinity, the more she noticed the stares she was getting from all the men. Most of them were incredulous stares, which she assumed were because she was a woman in the eleventh division, and then there were the _you're-hot-I'd-really-like-to-get-to-know-you-in-that-way_ sort of looks, which made her cringed a little. She hadn't seen so many sleazy men in one place in almost one hundred and fifty years. It made her uncomfortable quite frankly.

She dragged her feet up the steps and made her way down the porch. She wasn't sure where to go until she heard numerous shouts and loud drunken slurs. She slid open the door to reveal a group of men sitting at a table with several empty bottles of sake and their heads dipped low in a drunken stupor. The rest of the men in the room were chattering away, waiting for the orientation with the seated officers and Taicho to start. Her upper lip curled to reveal a set of vicious looking canines as she made her way through the sea of drunkards and irritating babbling.

It had been about twenty minutes since she arrived, and the silence that ensued after had been interrupted by the door being slammed open. Dante's head snapped up to see four people walk in. One was bald with red markings on the corners of his eyes. As far as Dante could tell, he was tall and finely muscled, strictly handsome in every way. The one standing next to him was a man (?) with jaw-length ebony hair that was offset by a long braid on the right side of his face, accompanied by a patch of feathers on each side of his head. She had to admit, he was pretty. Behind the two, stood a man of at least six foot seven with a little pink haired girl atop his shoulder. Dante knew too well by the looks of him that he was the infamous Kenpachi Zaraki, Taicho of the eleventh division. He was aggressive looking with a long face that bared an eye patch over his right eye and a thin scar over his left. His hair was a long black unkempt mane that spiked in every which way and ended at the middle of his back. His defined jaw was set sternly as he glanced around the room. His glare made Dante shiver down to the core; the glare of an animal with an unquenchable thirst for blood. The weirdest thing was the little girl sitting on his shoulder with wide brown doe eyes that seemed to offset his tough exterior. She had short pink hair with a small cross-bone clip holding back the left side of her bangs. The sight of her had Dante blinking wildly while a thin smile crossed her features. She had to be the cutest little girl Dante had ever seen in her entire life. Besides her massive companion, children were the epitome of her soft spot.

"Ok, ya weaklings, get your asses in line!" The bald one bellowed, sending the mess hall into a frenzy of scattering shinigami. After slurred cursing of drunken recruits and bumping into one another, they were all neatly aligned and standing in a salute with their noses pointed to the ceiling. The man paced in front of them, his sheathed katana propped up against his shoulder. He sneered at them as he came to a stop. "My name is Ikkaku Madarame, third seat. I'm here to inform you that none of your dumbasses are in the safe just yet!"

A number of complaints started to erupt around the room, causing chaos among the group of fresh eleventh divisioners. You could see the vein starting to pulse in Ikkaku's neck. "Shuddap and line your asses back up!" He roared.

They did as they were instructed, freezing in place like statues.

He cleared his throat and began again, regaining his cocky composure. "Here at the eleventh division we have a special exam of sorts. You see, we don't allow weaklings into our division. You maggots will go against another recruit to secure a spot. Whoever wins, stays. Whoever loses, gets their butt sent back to the academy." That last part made a large part of the new recruits gulp dramatically. Even Dante had to recoil from the statement. The academy had been the bane of her existence for six years, and she was not about to go back to that hell hole of weaklings. "Exam is tomorrow. Tonight I want ya to go 'head and introduce yourselves."

The beautiful man behind him flipped his hair and stared at the group in disgust, "They're all so _ugly_."

The third seat rolled his eyes and scoffed, "Everyone is ugly to you, Yumichika."

Ikkaku stood in front of each new recruit, one by one introducing themselves. And when it came time to stand in front of Dante, the man grunted in disbelief while the beautiful man, Yumichika, gawked, staring at her with those confused eyes. "But _she's_ absolutely _stunning_."

They hadn't noticed the woman before. "A _woman_? Ya sure ya in the right division, lady?"

Dante narrowed her emerald green eyes and saluted respectfully, a blush tinting her cheeks at the other man's statement. Ignoring the third seat's comment, she went on to introduce herself, "My name is Dante Okamoto."

"Listen, lady, women don't belong in a tough division like this'n here." Ikkaku paced back and forth in front of her, his eyes never leaving hers and his jaw set, tapping his zanpakuto against his shoulder continuously. He was about to start speaking again when the red head cut him off.

"Third seat Ikkaku Madarame," she glowered, her upper lip furling like it always did when she was frustrated. "In all due respect, I am here to serve as a shinigami of the Gotei Thirteen. Whether I am a woman or not should not be a factor in the matter considering, as we all know, the Gotei Thirteen has one of the strongest women in the history of the Soul Society as one of its own. So to judge one's strength based on one's sex or stature is incredibly," she paused to think of a suitable word. "_Arrogant_."

Several things happened in that moment. A vein pulsed under the skin of Ikkaku's darkened forehead while the beautiful Yumichika behind him guffawed. The men lined around her recoiled from the seething third seat. The Taicho himself only 'tched' at her statement, watching the situation with a bored expression plastered on his face while the little girl on his shoulder stared at her with those big doe eyes and a cute little smile.

_Bullseye_, she thought, grinning. _Right in the ego._

_-.-_

Mana couldn't help but feel nervous. Meeting the Taicho and fukutaicho was something that unnerved her to no end. What if they were mean? What if she couldn't keep up with the other recruits? What if they questioned why she didn't have a katana with her? She started to wonder if the others were having the same unnerving question cross their minds too. Even Ryoto Taicho didn't have a sword tied to his obi. They got through the academy by the might of their own strengths; Dante mastered Hakuda and Zanjustu (of course, using a bokken), Shiori and Makina were extremely versed in Hoho, and Mana mastered Kido. Luckily, they had made it through Shino Academy without revealing themselves.

Mana looked at the sixth division dojo in front of her and sighed before she entered. She looked around at the new recruits, noticing some of them instantly. The majority of these people had been in her Kido class; she was glad to see many of them had made it through. As she joined the rest of the recruits in the line against the wall, she couldn't help but smile as she watched them converse. Many of them were in groups, laughing and chatting away, care free and enjoying every minute being within their new division. It made her think of her and her friends, about the first time they all met one another and how they compared to one another. She was the quiet, sweet one. Dante was the blunt, but loving one. Makina was the hesitant, yet determined one. And Shiori was the shy, but hyperactive one. They were an odd group, but somehow they worked nicely together. She wouldn't trade that for entire Soul Society.

The door at the front of the dojo slid open, grabbing everyone's attention. Within the door way, stood two men. Mana didn't take notice to the raven-haired Kuchiki as he took his stance at the front to begin the orientation. Instead, her eyes remained drawn to whom she guessed to be the fukutaicho. The man had a thick crimson pony-tail, and an abundance of tattoos cascading from his head down to his chest, back, and arms. The tattoos on his forehead were covered by a thick maroon headband along with matching bands that covered both his forearms and wrists. His body was perfectly chiseled, in her opinion; muscular, yet lean. For some reason she couldn't take her eyes off him. She shook her head and diverted her eyes to the floor, trying to ignore the sudden butterflies in her stomach.

She snapped out of her daze when the crimson-haired man took a step forward and rubbed the back of his neck, giving a dazzling lopsided grin. "Good afternoon, recruits. My name is Renji Abarai, the fukutaicho of the sixth division. And this is—"

Kuchiki Taicho interrupted with a clearing of his throat and continued for the lieutenant. "I am Byakuya Kuchiki, head of the Kuchiki clan, and I am the Taicho of the sixth division." He said, monotone. He gazed through the group like he was speaking to the wall, a flat look on his face. Did he not want to be here? Mana kept her eyes low, avoiding any eye contact with the two men at the front. Byakuya continued, "I will address a few things before I leave the rest to my fukutaicho. I am looking for devoted people, and I expect you to act as such. You will do as told, without question. I will not allow any foolishness to disrupt this division. You are to report to your designated chores each morning, and then to training. That is all." The head of the Kuchiki clan then turned, nodded to his subordinate, and nonchalantly left without another word.

The entire group of new recruits stared after their Taicho, their mouths agape at him, gawking. That's all he had to say to them? Did he even care? Mana sighed. She could already tell this division was gonna be a difficult… Renji chuckled nervously at the group, giving an awkward grin and rubbing the back of his head.

"Hehe, sorry, guys," He chuckled sheepishly. "That's the Taicho for ya. He's not as strict as he leads on though."

He took a step forward, crossing his arms over his chest, grinning. "Well, to get started, I'd like to know all of your names. Usually we wouldn't do this, but the Soutaicho suggested we do so to boost morale in the divisions." He clapped his hands together. "So let's get started!"

As suspected, he stood in front of each new recruit, asking their names and even joking with some of them. In the pit of Mana's stomach, a pinball ricocheted around, making her more nervous than before. Something about this man had her nervous and jittery, which was incredibly strange for her unusually composed demeanor. Maybe it was just because she was meeting someone new? She had never been good at introductions. While she was the most hospitable in her group of friends, she was insecure with herself. She didn't like the way her eyes crinkled when she smiled or the way she would nervously fidget when something made her uncomfortable; sometimes she would play with long messy strands of her white mane or twiddle her fingers together, and that made her feel like she was different. Her biggest insecurity was her hair. She couldn't stand how messy it was and she despised the color, the color of the freshest snow. It made her feel etched into eternity like an old relic, when she was in fact a very young shinigami. She sighed; the list could go on and on…

When Renji came up, she had been scrunching her face as she thought about her uncertainties, which only embarrassed her when she finally took notice of his presence. She sputtered before bowing respectfully.

Renji laughed, making the white-haired woman look up at him. He patted the woman's shoulder. "Thanks for being so respectful, but no need to bow!" He chuckled when she slowly nodded her head. "So, what's your name?"

Mana softly smiled. "My name is Mana Yamashita."

"Mana…" Renji placed his hand on his chin and pursed his lips in thought. As quickly as it went away, he regained his smile. "That's a nice name."

She felt her cheeks burn as she mustered a nervous grin. She blinked when the fukutaicho held his hand out to her. She took it cautiously in hers before shaking to consummate their meeting, knowing her face was probably the color of his hair at this point.

He smirked, releasing her hand and dropping his back down to his side. He scratched the back of his neck, his smirk turning into another lopsided grin that made her heart jerk.

"Thank you for the compliment, Abarai fukutaicho." Mana said, giving him a closed-eyed smile before bowing again.

Renji, a smile never leaving his face, sighed. "Call me Renji."

The white-haired beauty softly smiled a crinkled-eyed smile, staring at the lieutenant with her deep amethyst eyes.

-.-

Little Shiori sat outside the seventh division dojo with her legs pulled close to her chest in a tight vice. She was nervous to meet the new Taicho and fukutaicho. She sighed. She only wished her friends were there with her so she wouldn't be so reluctant. The orientation started in ten minutes, but she was definitely considering skipping out on it. The Taicho scared her to death. What if he got mad and bit her head off?! She 'eeped' to herself and covered her eyes with her hands, tears comically running down her cheeks.

_Be strong, Shiori. Be strong._

She yawned cutely and looked around the division courtyard. The greenery around her had already been touched by the first chilled winds of summer crossing over into the domain of fall and began to turn into brilliant shades of orange, red, and brown. Across the way a pond sat below an ornate stone bridge overshadowed by the autumn-tipped branches of a sakura tree. She could not contain her curiosity as she stood. She took long exaggerated strides until she reached the middle of the bridge opposite the dojo, the branches of the pre-hibernating tree brushing along her traditional shihakushō and white mantle. She smiled and slowly looked over the railing into the small body of water. It was beautiful. The water – being as clear as clear could be — held blossoming lily pads surrounded by a sundry of different koi. She could see her reflection on the surface, smiling back at her with curious blue eyes. When she tilted her head, it followed her movements, her short peach-colored hair swaying to one side. The girl mimicking her suddenly frowned and touched her face. She had never found herself attractive. Shiori knew she was a chubby woman and that alone made her unbelievably self-conscious. She had bigger hips and an ample bosom, but she had a little chub around her waist too. That only added to the fact that she loathed her peach hair and round face. She personally held herself to the equivalence of a pig. The thought suddenly made her cringe and shy away from the reflection, a bite of shame gnawing away at her heart. She slid down the railing and sat, spreading her legs out in front of her and looking at the sky, her eyes a little glossy.

She sighed. She had always compared herself to her nobility and her friends. Dante was always so sure of herself and wore that notion pridefully on her shoulders. Mana was graceful and full of wisdom, yet she was so humble about her talents. And Makina…she was a million things. She was calm and collected, yet she had the temper of a shrew when it came down to it. She loved her friends dearly, but always kept her distance, almost as if they would hurt her at any moment. To the noble family's dismay, she had never revealed her past to any of them, not even to Sora, their adopted brother. He was an irresistible mystery. She thought for a moment; she couldn't even begin to compare herself to him. Sora was brilliant, strong, and courageous. He was silly and comforting. He was generous and caring. He was gentle and intuitive. He was simply amazing. He deserved to become a captain; it had always been his dream to serve as one of the Gotei Thirteen and he had finally succeeded.

An image of all five of them appeared in the sleep haze of her mind. In their youth, they trained together to become stronger; they supported one another to overcome any weakness and doubt within one's self. They had always been together for as long as she could remember. The memories played in her mind like it was yesterday; Sora and Dante going head-to-head while the other three watched in awe at their power. Makina would tap her foot and stare irritably at the two as they sparred, impatiently awaiting her chance to fight with vigor. Mana would softly smile at the display of strength while Shiori herself would giddily clap her hands and cheer.

While the memory was sweet, she situated herself and crossed her legs. She placed her soft hands on her knees and closed her eyes; she mind as well meditate while she waited for the orientation to be over. She took deep breaths through her nose and exhaled lightly from her mouth.

As she turned away from the light of reality, she melded into her own inner world – a world of great beauty and light.

* * *

What do you think about my characters? The way the story is flowing?

Thank you for being patient with me, guys! With the critiques of:

Transformers' BABY

Komamura's Son

Melloyellowphase

masseffect1999

(my favorite BLEACH author of ALL TIME) Kira michi!

A shout out to Kira michi for being one of the best Fanfiction writers out there. I appreciate you taking the time out of your life and reading my fanfiction. Thank you for the inspiration! Here's he link to her page if you would like to read, which I recommend wholeheartedly, her simply divine stories about our favorite captains and her ocs! - u/1822303/Kira-michi - (Add .net in front of that)

Thanks you all of you, I was able to go through an weed out the problems. 3rd chapter will be out shortly!


End file.
